Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
by Ai Raine
Summary: Slight yaoi. K&H Kurama is captured by a demon who wants revenge on Hiei. Why does he want revenge? Please R&R.
1. Shiren's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I never will.  
  
~Around words indicates thoughts. Around words indicates telepathic conversations.  
  
Revenge Isn't Always Sweet Chapter 1  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled when he saw Hiei drop to the ground in front of him after being hit by a huge energy blast. "That blast was intended for me. Why did you get in the way?" Kurama pleaded as he kneeled beside Hiei.  
  
Hiei winced in pain. "I couldn't let him kill you. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just defeat Shiren."  
  
Kurama nodded, "I'll do my best to defeat him. You better stay alive." He ran towards Shiren. "I'll make you pay for that somehow, Shiren."  
  
Shiren began to laugh, "Please, you can't even get close enough to hit me with that whip of yours." He prepared for another energy blast. "If you dodge this, it'll hit your wounded friend back there. I'm sure he won't be able to survive this."  
  
Kurama stopped running. "Leave him out of this."  
  
"Why should I?" He released the energy. "Dodge it if you want him dead."  
  
Kurama remained still accepting the full power of the blast. He flew back landing only feet away from Hiei. "I'm sorry, Hiei." He closed his eyes as a wave of pain engulfed him.  
  
Shiren walked over to Hiei. "It's a pity he didn't let you die. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll still get what a came for," he laughed.  
  
Hiei growled, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I was planning on taking him uninjured, but he seems to care for you greatly," he replied.  
  
Hiei tried to stand but failed. "Don't touch him."  
  
Shiren smirked, "What are you going to do about it?" He stepped over Hiei and picked Kurama up. "I'm waiting. What are you going to do?"  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Damn you, put him down." He reached for his katana and swung it at Shiren's legs.  
  
Shiren jumped up avoiding the blade. "Nice try, but not good enough." He landed in the same spot.  
  
Hiei growled and swung the katana again, this time making contact with his target. "I figured you wouldn't be prepared to dodge it twice."  
  
Shiren fell to his knees still holding Kurama. "Just feel lucky that I'm choosing to ignore the fact you injured me, otherwise, I'd kill you." He stood up. "Don't bother coming after me. I'll kill him if you do," he laughed as he disappeared.  
  
"Don't think I'm through with you, Shiren. I'll make you pay," Hiei yelled. He looked around. "Where are the spirit detective and that idiot? They should have been here." He closed his eyes. "Kurama."  
  
*Five Minutes Later*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped out of a portal. "Ok we're here. Hiei, Kurama where are you guys?" both asked in unison.  
  
"Hiei, where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei didn't move. He just stared at the ground.  
  
"Answer the question, shrimp," Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei sighed, "He's gone. Shiren took him."  
  
"What? How can that be?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei shook his head, "I don't know. Somehow he beat us and took Kurama."  
  
Yusuke kneeled beside Hiei. "It looks like he beat you good. Come on let's get out of here."  
  
"No, I won't go. I have to stop Shiren."  
  
"Hiei, you need to heal first, and you can't go alone. Shiren is obviously to powerful."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself," Hiei snarled. He stood up and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Hiei, come back," Yusuke yelled. "Damn! Why doesn't he listen."?  
  
*******  
  
Shiren walked into his house hidden deep in the forest. "This is a perfect plan to get back at Hiei. He took my love from me, so I'll take his lover's life." He placed Kurama on his bed. "I'll keep you alive for now Kurama. It will be better to see Hiei's pain if I kill you in front of him." He began laughing. "First I need to make sure you live long enough for Hiei to come." He summoned his healer to the room. "I need you to heal him enough so he'll live."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said. She began to glow. Do you want him conscious?"  
  
"No, just heal him so he'll live."  
  
She nodded and began to heal Kurama. She made sure all his major wounds were healed. "Ok, I'm finished. His worst wounds are healed, and he will live," she stated.  
  
"Good, thank you. You may leave."  
  
She bowed to Shiren and walked out of the room.  
  
Shiren stared out of the window. "I know you'll come for him, Hiei. I'll be waiting for you." He walked over to the bed and smirked.  
  
*******  
  
Hiei was looking around franticly. "I've got to find Shiren. For some reason he seems familiar from somewhere." He turned around. ~How did they find me?~  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said, "wait. Wait for us. We can help you."  
  
"Yeah, Kurama is our friend too," Kuwabara added.  
  
Hiei growled, "You two will have to keep up with me if you want to help."  
  
Yusuke sighed, "You know we can't keep up with you. Let's work together. There's a better chance of beating Shiren that way."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes, "I won't work with you if you can't keep up or stay close." He took off running. ~Kurama, I'll find you. I promise.~  
  
Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "Now what do we do Urameshi? He's too fast."  
  
"We run," Yusuke replied. He began to run followed by Kuwabara.  
  
~They'll never be able to keep up with me.~ Hiei smirked and began to run at full speed.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, I lost sight of him," Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"I know, so did I. He must not want us to follow him."  
  
*******  
  
Kurama woke up with his head pounding. "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
Shiren walked over to him. "You and Hiei lost the battle. I brought you here to my house. You are the perfect bait to get back at him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hiei killed my only true love. I wanted revenge, but I was weak. Now I'm stronger, and I have a way to get my revenge. You are his lover, Kurama. I'll kill you in front of him to make him pay," he replied.  
  
"Do you really think he'll let you live if you kill me?"  
  
"No, of course not, he'll probably kill me, but not until after my revenge."  
  
Kurama sighed and mumbled to himself.  
  
Shiren laughed and pulled Kurama out of the bed. "Come with me."  
  
"It seems that I don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
Shiren glared and drug Kurama out of the room forcefully. "Don't test my patience. I could kill you now if I wished to do so." He pulled Kurama down some stairs into what looked like a dungeon. You'll be staying here from now on. If and when Hiei gets here, I'll kill you, but if he doesn't come, you'll stay here until the day you die." He pushed Kurama against a wall and put his wrists in shackles. "Have fun," he mocked. He walked out of the dungeon and back upstairs.  
  
Kurama lowered his head.  
  
*******  
  
~Where could he be?~ Hiei had searched nearly half of the Makai. He took off his bandana covering the jagan. He began searching for any sign of Kurama or Shiren. He pushed the jagan to its limit. ~I still can't find them.~ He sighed, "I'll find you somehow."  
  
*******  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gave up the pursuit on Hiei. They decided to look on their own.  
  
"Urameshi, do you think Kurama is still alive?"  
  
"Of course he's alive. Why wouldn't he be?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Um, I don't know. I was just asking."  
  
"Don't ask questions like that. Kuwabara. If he was dead, Botan would have told us."  
  
"Oh, you're right, Urameshi."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** I hope you like this story. This is my first attempt at a yaoi. Please don't be too cruel with your reviews. 


	2. The Brothers

Revenge Isn't Always Sweet  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Kurama lifted up his head. "How long have I been here?" he asked unaware Shiren was next to him.  
  
"You've been here for two days."  
  
Kurama groaned, "It seems like it's been longer than that." He sighed as he tried to move his legs. They were weak, and he would have fell if he wasn't shackled to the wall.  
  
Shiren smirked, "You won't last much longer here. To bad Hiei hasn't found us yet." He stepped in front of Kurama. "I can't have you die until he gets here." He forced Kurama to eat. "That should last you for awhile." He walked back up the stairs.  
  
Kurama looked confused. ~Now he wants me to live?~ He sighed. ~None of this makes sense. Does he want me dead or alive?~ He closed his eyes. ~Hiei, I would like for you to come, but I don't want you hurt.~  
  
*******  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in. ~Kurama, I'm coming, just hold on.~ He looked around and decided to use his jagan again. He pushed it to its maximum distance. ~Still no sign of Kurama.~ He sighed and looked around. ~Which way should I go?~ He decided to go right. He began running searching for Kurama's or Shiren's ki. He spotted someone ahead. He stopped running and walked slowly and cautiously toward the person. ~Can it really be?~ "Kurama?"  
  
The person turned around. "Hello, Hiei."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, "How did you get away from Shiren?"  
  
"I tricked him, then I ran. That was all I could do. I was lucky I escaped. He almost caught me." He walked over to Hiei, then collapsed. ~This should make him think that I am Kurama.~  
  
"Kurama are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that I don't have any energy."  
  
Hiei helped him to his feet. "Where's Shiren now?"  
  
I don't know. Once I got away from him, I didn't look to see if he was anywhere behind me, but I don't think he followed me."  
  
"Good, he won't be a problem then. Come on, let's get you to Yukina, she'll heal you."  
  
The imposter nodded and put his head on Hiei's shoulder. "What are we going to do about Shiren? He's probably still after me."  
  
"We'll kill him, but not until we've both healed."  
  
*******  
  
Shiren laughed, "What do you think about your twin, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama growled, "I despise him, as well as you."  
  
"You better watch your mouth," Shiren snarled as he slapped Kurama.  
  
"You asked what I thought about him, so I answered you. If you didn't want my opinion, then you shouldn't have asked for it."  
  
Shiren growled, "Shut up!" He grabbed Kurama's throat and began to squeeze. "Maybe I should kill you now. No, if I do that, then I won't be able to enjoy my revenge as much." He released Kurama. "Now let's continue to watch your twin."  
  
*******  
  
The imposter started to fall again, but Hiei caught him. "Thank you."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Maybe we should rest. You need to regain your strength." He sat down by a tree. ~Something doesn't seem right about Kurama.~  
  
The imposter sat beside Hiei leaning on him. He smirked when Hiei closed his eyes. "You seem tired, Hiei."  
  
"I am. I've been looking for you for two almost two days. I slept for only an hour just before I found you." Hiei sighed, "If a demon comes and it tries to attack, wake me."  
  
"Ok, Hiei, I will." He shifted forms to look like his brother and stood up. "Hiei, wake up."  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and looked up at the kitsune that stood before him. "Where's Kurama?" he demanded.  
  
"Are you talking about the guy who was just beside you?"  
  
"Yes, now where is he?" Hiei growled.  
  
The kitsune smirked, "You'll have to find him." He began to run. ~I'm going to need some assistance form my brother.~ He started laughing.  
  
Hiei just watched the kitsune disappear. ~I'll go after you in a bit.~  
  
*******  
  
Shiren laughed, "I guess he doesn't care about you. Well, I'll just kill you then."  
  
*******  
  
Hiei took off running after the kitsune.  
  
*******  
  
"Hmm, I was wrong. Looks like you get to live, Kurama. I'll be back to check on what Hiei is doing later. You might want to keep watching. I'm sure it's going to get interesting."  
  
*******  
  
"Shokudo, Shokudo, where are you?" Inchiki yelled. "I need your help."  
  
"What did you get yourself into now?" Shokudo walked outside of his house. "Why did you shape shift to look like me?"  
  
"I need you to act like you're going to kill me when a fire demon comes."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Inchiki."  
  
"I wanted him to believe you took his lover."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"That's not important. He's coming." Inchiki shifted back to Kurama.  
  
"Is this the form of his lover?"  
  
"Yes, now act as if you're going to kill me when he gets here."  
  
"Ok, but you better not get me killed."  
  
Hiei spotted the two. "Let him go," he demanded as he stopped in front of them.  
  
"Why? He's mine at the moment," Shokudo smirked.  
  
Hiei growled. "Kurama are you ok?"  
  
Inchiki nodded, "I'm fine."   
  
Shokudo punched Inchiki in the stomach. Inchiki dropped to his knees.  
  
"Damn you!" Hiei snarled. "He's weak. Leave him alone."  
  
Inchiki shifted to his normal form. "You're a fool, Hiei."  
  
"I thought you were acting weird. Where's the real Kurama?"  
  
"What makes you think we're going to tell you?" Inchiki laughed.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana. "Tell me or die." He slowly walked toward the brothers.  
  
Shokudo panicked, "What did you get me into, Inchiki?"  
  
Inchiki looked at Hiei. "Please allow my brother to live. He doesn't know what's going on. I told him what to do."  
  
"Fine, he can leave, but you can't."  
  
Shokudo looked at Inchiki and then at Hiei. "Thank you." He began to run.  
  
Hiei continued toward Inchiki. "Where is he?"  
  
"I won't tell you. You'll never be able to force it out of me either." He backed away from Hiei.  
  
Hiei growled and charged at him knocking him to the ground. "Tell me where he is now," he demanded. He pointed his katana down at Inchiki.  
  
Inchiki glared up at Hiei, "I refuse to tell you."  
  
Hiei smirked, "Fine, I'll just kill your brother."  
  
Inchiki widened his eyes, "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I would."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'd tell you if I knew, but Shiren is never in the same place. Please spare my brother. I promise if I knew, then I'd tell you."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes, "You better be telling the truth." He uncovered his jagan and looked into his mind. He covered the jagan. "You're lucky you were telling the truth. Your death will be quick" With one swift movement he killed Inchiki instantly. "I'll spare your brother, but only because I'm in a hurry." He flitted off again searching for Kurama.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama smirked, "I guess your plan backfired, Shiren."  
  
Shiren growled, "I told you to shut up." He backhanded Kurama.  
  
Kurama spit out blood. He continued to watch Hiei.  
  
Shiren covered the screen. "I think you've watched him enough, possibly too much. I don't want to get your hopes up," he laughed. He walked back up the stairs. "Sleep well, Kurama," he mocked.  
  
Kurama sighed and began to shiver.  
  
*******  
  
"Urameshi, do you think Hiei found Kurama?"  
  
"I don't know Kuwabara. If he did, you probably would have sensed them or they would have came here so Yukina could heal them."  
  
"You're probably right. Should we go look for them?"  
  
"We'll go tomorrow. It's getting late."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Bye, Urameshi."  
  
"See ya, Kuwabara."  
  
*******  
  
Hiei growled. ~If I didn't have that distraction with those brothers, I probably would have found him by now."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
That's all of chapter 2. I hope you still like the story. Please review. Thanks, Lone Warriors 


End file.
